My Crazy Adventures: XXXHOLiC
by WASAH21
Summary: THIS SERIES IS NOW ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE! So, now that all of Zed's friends and his Fiancee have died, Zed has arrived in a mysterious shop, will he find someone that can fill the hole in his heart, or will he slip into the darkness? Rated T for language. I own only my OCs.
1. Chapter 1

My Crazy Adventures

XXXHOLiC

**So, before I get started, I just want to say the title is misleading, it has nothing to do with being addicted to pornography. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1, OUCH!

And here we go again. I fell towards a house, it had a green roof and I couldn't tell anything else because I was directly above it.

"OH SHIT!" I tried to make something that would help at least cushion my fall, but I couldn't so I braced myself for impact.

"Oh Watanuki could you get me some more Sake?" I could hear a woman's voice from inside

"And get Mokona some too!" I could hear another voice from inside

"Jeeze Yuko, slow down, we don't have much left." I could hear a guys voice.

"CRAP!" I slammed into the roof and straight into a chair, I looked over at a group of people and a... thing. "OUCH." I said, everyone walked over with a curious look on their faces

"DAMN IT NOW I HAVE TO CLEAN THIS UP!" The guy said

"I'm alright thanks for asking." I said as I slowly got up and rubbed the back of my head.

"You, how did you survive falling through the roof, you would have to fallen at a very high speed to have gone through the roof." She looked up at the hole in the roof then over at me.

"Yeah well, lets say, I'm not a normal guy."

"What do you mean?"

"What do you mean? What do you mean?" The two girls who couldn't be more than ten said, nearly simultaneously.

"Dafuq?" I looked over at them, they where kinda creepy, they where both really pale, their skin was almost gray, they both had a different kind of wing design in their dress, the one with long hair had a bat wing design, the other had the look of angel wings, one had a short pink haircut and the other a long bluish color.

"Why are you even here?"The woman asked

"You know thats a good question." Now thinking of it theres almost always something thats going on in the area that I end up in.

"Yuko, what should we do about him?" The guy asked, he looked to be a few years younger than me, just as tall though, he had blue eyes and was wearing, wait, what the hell is he wearing?

"What in the seven hells are you wearing?" I asked

"Thats not the point right now."

"I didn't know there was a point."

"Alright you two, Watanuki, he's obviously here for a reason, like everyone else." I'm guessing thats Yuko.

"So, what does he need? Wait... Somethings different about this guy, I cant quite place my finger on it though." Thats probably Watanuki.

"Well, I would explain about that, but that'll have to wait." I told them, I felt something strange, I looked towards the gate, my eyes burning, then I saw something, it was, what a ghost? "looks like you have a visitor." They all looked out at the gate, they seemed to see it, Watanuki groaned and Yuko looked curious.

"Why do they always follow me?"

"I don't know anything of what your talking about but I can get rid of that thing." I pointed a finger at it, I felt the darkness around it start to swirl and then it made a ear piercing screech and disappeared.

"W-what just happened?"

"He, well, really I don't know." Yuko said with a mystified look

"Like I said, I'm not a normal guy." I smirked as I said this.

"Your making that very apparent."

_Who are these people? They just watched me destroy a ghost and they seem like they see this every day._ I thought _I probably should go._

"Well, it's nice meeting you, but I have to go." I tried to fly, but it wouldn't work. Guess I'll just have to walk. WAIT. NO. I have been wanting to try something, but I don't know if it'll work. I ran forward and concentrated on a car, a specific car, a mustang convertible, that was one of my fathers favorite cars. IT WORKED. I was sitting in a mustang convertible, in the middle of the street.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT!?" Watanuki came running out and inspected the car

"Again. Not. A. Normal. Guy." I was getting tired of this, it was getting really annoying. I summoned that cloak of darkness that I had before. "I have to go. I'll be back."

**CUT.**

**So that was the first chapter, I hope you enjoyed, I did. It was really fun to put Zed through a roof :P. I hope no one gets mad at me for saying that XD. Anyway, I'll see you guys next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

My Crazy Adventures

XXXHOLiC

**Hello everyone! It's me! Yeah, I have some stuff that I came up with and wanted to put in this chapter! So, I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 2, Dark Rising

Zed's POV

"You still haven't explained everything yet!" Watanuki complained

"Yeah well, I have this feeling..." I couldn't explain it, I was just trying to get out of there to clear my head at first, but halfway through me and Watanuki's conversation that something was wrong.

"Well, I could help and you could explain it on the way!" Guy has a point, there's no reason to say no.

"Fine, get in." I was thinking that if this kid knew anything about these spirits than he might be of some use with whatever I was about to do.

"All right!" Someone came walking up as Watanuki got in.

"Watanuki, what are you doing?"

"This guy went through the roof of Yuko's shop and hardly had a scratch on him! So he's bringing me along to check something out and explain it to me." The guy hopped into the back "DOUMEKI!" Watanuki seemed really pissed about the fact that he was getting in.

"Hey Watanuki and Doumeki too!" A girl walked up to the car, this was _really _getting annoying.

"HIMAWARI!" Now Watanuki seemed _very_ excited.

"Whose that?"

"I'm Zed." I said, I was getting really annoyed now.

"Oh, where are you going?"

"Just to check out something Zed said was going down."

"Oh. That sounds fu-"

"Just get in if you want to go." I said

"Okay!" She hopped right in.

"Anyone else?" I looked around to check if anyone was walking this way. There was no one. I pressed the gas pedal and the car zoomed off, I somehow knew exactly the way to go, we where there in a matter of minutes. It was a cave. "This is the place."

"All right!" Everyone got out. Then a guy came running out of the cave, with a sly look on his face, until he saw the car vanish, then he looked plainly confused. I smacked him upside the head and he fell over, dropping a Omnaic Relic.

"What the hell where you doing with this?" I said, picking it up.

"Yo-your like that bitch thats in there!" He got up and ran away. I could feel the presence of another omni in the cave.

"Doumeki, Watanuki, get him." I pointed at the guy that was running away, they nodded and ran after him.

"What about me?" Himawari asked

"Just be careful." We walked in, I had passed her a knife to defend herself with. I heard crying from a room up ahead, I told Himawari to go back to the entrance to wait for Watanuki and Doumeki. "Hello?" I called out after entering the room

"G-GO AWAY!" I could hear a little girls voice call from the back of the room, I could also feel the omnaic presence getting stronger as I neared the person, then I saw her, and I recognized her.

"Hikabi?" That was my daughter. How did she end up here?

"H-how do you know my name?" I walked up, her clothes where all torn up and she had many cuts on her, I took off my cloak and wrapped it around her.

"Hikabi, its me, your father." She looked up at me in disbelief

"D-daddy?" I smiled, she was around ten now, she was a yin yang, like me. She wrapped her arms around me and started crying.

"Don't you worry Hikabi, I'm here now." Himawari, Watanuki and Doumeki walked in and so did the guy that was running out of the cave. "You hurt my daughter. Now your going to pay." I looked over at Hikabi and she looked terrified that the man was here.

"Yeah? What are you gonna do tough guy?" He pulled an assault rifle.

"Everyone, get behind me." They complied and I summoned a sword, it was pure black and its hilt had teeth like spikes on it, this was a different sword than I usually use. The man laughed and fired, I blocked the shot with my sword and started walking towards him.

"How did you?" He shook his head "All right, time to kick it up!" He started firing more, a few rounds hit me, but either barely broke the skin or bounced right off.

"Now," I said as I got to him, he was at least a foot taller than me, so to solve that problem I cut a foot off his legs, he screamed in pain, then I cut his legs off completely. "How does this feel?"

"D-damn you!" He spat

"Well, looks a bit like I'll have to _make _it hurt." I grabbed his arm and slowly started to tear it off, he screamed in pain.

"Daddy stop it! He's had enough!" I heard Hikabi yell, by that time I had torn off the arm.

"I hope you've learned you lesson." I walked back to Hikabi and the others. "I guess I should start explaining now."

21S

"Thats... AMAZING!" We had gotten back to Yuuko's shop, I had explained everything to them, Hikabi was playing with the girls.

"So, they are still alive..." Yuuko said.

"This is strange, I thought they all died."

"You thought wrong."

**CUT!**

**So, thats the end of the second chapter! I also want to know what you guys think so far! See ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

My Crazy Adventures

XxxHOLiC

**Hello everyone! So, I don't know why but I have been getting less reviews than normal D: I don't know whats going on, but if you don't want to read it because your watching the anime or reading the manga and you don't want spoilers, don't worry, I try not to put any of the things that happen in either one in, anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 3, Light Guardian

Zed's POV

"What did you think was dead Miss Yuuko?" Hikabi walked in, she looked confused

"Nothing, why don't you go hang out with Watanuki?" I told her, I looked over at Watanuki to see if he was okay with it, he nodded.

"Yay! I get to play with Mister Watanuki!" She ran over and they walked outside.

"Well, here's the deal, I didn't actually know I was a yin yang until a few years ago, I know Hikabi is one but she doesn't know how to use her powers yet, she's a fifth generation, so they should come up fast." I thought for a moment, "They come sooner by the generation... She should have them in a couple years."

_BOOM_

"What was that?" Yuuko asked

"I don't know, but Watanuki and Hikabi are out there!" I ran out an a boy dressed in white was laying in a small crater, Hikabi was holding the knife I had given her in her hand, she may be young, but she knows how to fight! "Hikabi! Whats going on?" I said, I had a sword in my hand, the boy's eye's shot open and he jumped up holding a sword of his own, he tried to slash down at me, but I blocked and punched him in the chest, sending him flying over the fence, I jumped over myself, he was just getting up when I ran over and kicked him in the head, he went backwards and landed on his back, I put the tip of my sword to his throat, he knocked it away and slashed at my legs.

"YOU GUY'S HAVENT KILLED ME YET, AND YOUR NOT GOING TO KILL ME NOW!" He yelled, was this guy a Omni Hunter?

"What are you talking about!" I yelled in his face, "I haven't met you before! Let alone tried to kill you!"

"DON'T LIE TO ME! I CAN SEE THE DARK AURA AROUND YOU! YOU WORK FOR THE DARK GENERALS!" WHAT. THE. HELL. He thinks I work for the Dark Generals? I kicked him in the chest and walked up, I dissipated my sword and put my hands up. "Wh-What? Your part of the Dark Armada! Why would you put your weapon away?" He seemed to be talking to himself more than me.

"Because I'm not part of the Dark Armada, in fact, I didn't know that the Generals had an Armada."

"What? Oh god! I'm so sorry!" He started franticly apologizing, after I told him that I accept his apology, he started to check my arms for cuts, there was only one, where he had gotten a small nick in. He started to heal it, but it was already closing up before he started, I had only arrived here a couple days ago. Probably a minecrafter's healing ability.

"Hey, lets head back to the shop, I need to fix that crater you made." I said, he gladly accepted. When we got back I walked over to the crater and held out my hand, a small rumble elicited and new ground rose up and filled the crater.

"That is so cool!" He looked over "I'm Markus by the way." He held his hand out and I shook it.

"I'm Zed."

"Oh, before I get side-tract, what are you?" I looked over at him, how exactly did he know I wasn't human? Well, other than the fact that I filled in a crater by pointing at it.

"I'm one of the last living Yin Yang Omnies." He looked at my hair

"Undecided?" What? How does he know this?

"Yeah, I just don't know yet."

"Oh, I'm the light guardian! I almost forgot to say."

"Light Guardian?" I know that term, this kid must be the new one, he looked to be about seventeen. "There's a story about them."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it goes like this."

-Switch POV-Narrator-

Long ago there was two men, one was the light guardian, the other a Yin-Yang omni, the omni was undecided, he could either choose the power of the Holy Light, or the power of the Demonic Darkness. The Light Guardians name was God, at this time, the bible and humanity was a thing of the future. The omni's name, was Satan. They were the closest they could be, but all was torn apart when Satan was to decide which path to take.

"Satan! Head my word, choose wisely, for it determines your fate!" God had told him

"I don't need your help! I'll choose my own path!"

"Please! I beg you to choose correctly!"

"I will, I know it! I will be worshiped by the beings you will create after you finish this world! Just like you!"

"I understand that! I hope that some do! But you must choose wisely!"

"I know my choice, you will know when it happens." And Satan walked away.

"I hope that you realize where that choice could take you." God said under his breath

Satan walked to the spot he was shown, there he saw what each power could do, he looked carefully at the one he was going to choose, he touched the panel that he wanted, a voice rang in his head, "You have chosen the path of darkness, you shall rule a fiery pit for all eternity, you will have many followers, but be wary of the lack of control that comes with this path, do you accept?"

"Yes." _If he shall have light, I shall have darkness._ Lucifer thought.

"Very well." A swirl of the dark powers that came to him encased his body, he was encased with a fiery armor and his once silvery hair turned jet black. Thunder rumbled in the distance, God appeared in front of him

"Why? We could have ruled over the light and shunned the darkness!"

"But you already have light! I need something for my own!"

"Fine. I banish you from this plain." He held his hand and banished him to rule over the fiery dimension of hell.

-Switch POV-Zed-

"Wow! Thats exactly how my parents told me!"

**CUT!**

**Well there we go! So how was it? GIMME DAT FEEDBACK SUKA! Tobuscus reference :P**


End file.
